clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beacon
The Beacon is the top of the Lighthouse. Players can look through a Telescope and if the famous penguin Rockhopper is coming to Club Penguin, his ship can be seen through the telescope. Jet Pack Adventure can be played here. Whenever the pirate penguin, Rockhopper decides to travel to Club Penguin, he uses the bright light of the Beacon to help find his way. The Beacon Light is solar powered and is of 2500 watts. You can turn the Beacon's light on and off by clicking the switch.Page B6 (the 'Ask Aunt Arctic' section) of the Club Penguin Times issue #226 History The Beacon opened on September 22, 2006, the same time as the Lighthouse. Before it opened, there was a scavenger hunt to find lightbulbs for the Beacon. In October 2006, Rockhopper found his way and made his first appearance in Club Penguin, thanks to the Beacon. Then in November 2006, Jet Pack Adventure was released. Parties 2007 *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, the Beacon and the whole Lighthouse was transformed into a giant palm tree. *During the 2007 Christmas Party, the Beacon and Lighthouse was turned into a giant Christmas tree. 2008 *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Beacon and the whole entire Lighthouse turned into paper, and the telescope was turned into a kaleidoscope. *During the Fall Fair 2008, there was a helter-skelter here, leading to the Beach. 2009 *During the Puffle Party 2009, it was the Green Puffle's room where Green Puffles jumped around inside the bulb casing. *It had a giant propeller to hold the island in the sky during the Festival of Flight 2009. *The beacon was decorated with orange wallpaper and other stuff at Fall Fair 2009, it was also featured in a player card Background. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Beacon was decorated with a giant Pumpkin Head instead of the light. *During Holiday Party 2009, the Beacon light was a big red Christmas light. 2010 *During Holiday Party 2010, the Beacon and Lighthouse were filled with coins. 2012 *During the Puffle Party 2012, the Beacon Is Transformed Into A Green Puffle Celebration. *During the Halloween Party 2012, the Beacon lamp was replaced by a giant smiling Jack O' Lantern. The Beacon balcony was replaced by all yellow tree branches with no leaves. The Beacon balcony railing was replaced by logs. The roof on top of the Beacon lamp was replaced by old metal shingles. The staircase which takes you down to the Lighthouse were replaced by all wood including the railing. The sky was darkened by night and dark clouds would strike with lightning every ten seconds *During Operation: Blackout, the Beacon didn't have any clouds in the sky for the first time. The room was very dark, like the other rooms due to the blackout. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party, the sky was a bit darkened and given a more "purplish" look. *During the Puffle Party 2013, it has the same design as last year's. *During the Halloween Party 2013, it did not have a pumpkin and the sky was darkened with black clouds and a large moon. *During the Festival of Lights, the Fireworks were added here for the first time. *During Operation: Puffle, the room was very dark, and the light was made brighter. The moon appeared behind the bulb. 2014 *On May 22, 2014, a sound effect was added while using the Beacon Telescope. Glitches *During the 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover, the Puffle Party music could be heard. Trivia *According to the Club Penguin Times, the Beacon light is solar powered. This is how the light was still running in Operation: Blackout without going out. *It has not been renovated entirely. *During the Easter Egg Hunt of 2008, there was an egg hidden in the light-bulb of the beacon, and to click it you needed to turn the switch off. This was the first time you could turn the switch off. *On August 5, 2011, rough lines on the Beacon were cleaned up and smoothed out, to make the room neater. Gallery Graphical Designs Beacon before 2011.png|The beacon before the graphic update in August 2011. Newbeacon.png|The current beacon. Parties 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Beacon.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 SKP08.png|During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Cpchristmasbeacon.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 2008 Submarine Party 2008 Beacon.png|During the During the Submarine Party 2008 BeaconAprilFoolsParty2008.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Beacon.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 Fallfairbeacon.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Beacon.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 BeaconChristmasParty2008.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 BeaconPuffleParty2009.png|During the Puffle Party 2009 BeaconSnowSculptureShowcase.png|During the Snow Sculpture Showcase Beacon af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 Beacon during Construction of the Festival of Flight 2009.png|During the Construction of the Festival of Flight Beacon during Festival of Flight.png|During the Festival of Flight Beacon during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt BeaconHalloween2009.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 BeaconHolidayParty2009.png|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 BeaconPuffleParty2010Construction.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 Construction BeaconPuffleParty2010.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:TheFair2010Beacon.PNG|During The Fair 2010 Beacon during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Beacon during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 during rain current beacon.PNG|During Holiday Party 2010 Step 1 beacon step 1.png |During Holiday Party 2010 Step 2 beacon step 2.png |During Holiday Party 2010 Step 3 BeaconHolidayParty2010CoinsForChange.png|During the Holiday Party 2010 Goal Reached! 2011 BeaconPuffleParty2011Construction.png|During the Puffle Party 2011 Construction BeaconPuffleParty2011.png|During the Puffle Party 2011 BeaconAprilFoolsParty2011.png|During the April Fools' Party 2011 MedievalParty2010Beacon.PNG|During Medieval Party 2011. BeaconEnchantedForestPin.png|With the Enchanted Feather Pin hidden here Beacon during Fall Fair 2011.PNG|During The Fair 2011. Beacon1.1.PNG|During Halloween Party 2011. BeaconHolidayParty2011.png|During the Holiday Party 2011 Goal Reached.PNG|The Beacon when goal was reached during Holiday Party 2011. 2012 Beacon during Underwater Expedition 2012.png|During the Underwater Expedition BeaconPuffleParty2012Construction.png|During the Puffle Party 2012 Construction BeaconPuffleParty2012.png|During the Puffle Party 2012 Screenshot 1339.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Beacon during Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam FairBeacon.png|During The Fair 2012 Beacon HP 2012.PNG|The Beacon during the Halloween Party 2012. Beacon during Operation Blackout 2012.png|During Operation: Blackout File:BeaconHolidayParty2012.png|During Holiday Party 2012 2013 Beacon during Hollywood Party 2013.png|During the Hollywood Party BeaconPuffleParty2013.png|During the Puffle Party 2013 Halloween2013Beacon.png|During the Halloween Party 2013 Fireworks November 2013 Beacon.png|During the Festival of Lights OpPuffleBeacon.png|During Operation: Puffle Holiday2013Beacon.png|During the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 TheFair2014Beacon.png|During The Fair 2014. Pins *Microphone Pin *Surfboard pin *Lily Pin *Feather Pin *Enchanted Feather Pin *Calculator Pin *Snowman Puffle Pin Names in other languages See also *Beach *Beacon Telescope *Jet Pack Adventure *Lighthouse SWF *Beacon References Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Rooms Category:Jet Pack Adventure